fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Luigi's Mansion: Secret of the Specters
Luigi's Mansion: Secret of the Specters is the latest instalment in the Luigi's Mansion series, released for the Nintendo Switch in 2020. Synopsis There's something that the ghosts have been keeping a secret from the rest of the Kingdoms, and it's up to Luigi to get to the bottom of it before the power behind this secret tears the world apart. A secret that has affected him long before his adventurers. Storyline Dear Luigi How are you my fine fellow? I trust you're well, what with partially having overcome your fear of ghosts and what not! That actually has something to do with why I'm writing to you. You see, I've discovered a strange underground tomb with paranormal readings which are off the charts! Naturally, I considered calling upon you to help me investigate it. What do you say, you up for it? Course you are! See you there! E. Gadd After receiving a letter from Professor E. Gadd, Luigi, alongside his Polterpup, travel to a dig-site where E. Gadd has been studying the recent paranormal spikes and has been digging to discover a strange tomb buried in the ground. In spite of his worries, Luigi descends down into the tomb, eventually coming to the very bottom where their is a pedestal with something sitting upon it; a green triangular item that seems vaguely similar to Luigi. The instant he picks it, a wave of spectral energy booms out of the tomb and across the land, sending Luigi flying back. As he gets back up, he sees a mysterious creature rising up in front of him, resembling a tall man in orange overalls with a wooden chest for a head and a large hammer in one hand. The being appears to cause Luigi more panic than even his previous encounters with ghost, running for the exit to the tomb as the entity chases after him, eventually leaping out of the tomb just as the entrance collapses, seemingly trapping the strange being inside. Characters *Luigi *Mario *E. Gadd *Polterpup *Uncle Ronaldo Gameplay The gameplay for Secret of the Specters follows the long-standing gameplay of the Luigi's Mansions series; it is a 3D game with differentiating camera angles, with the objective of finding items or capturing ghosts. In order to do the latter objective, Luigi must use the flash from the Strobe-Light in order to stun the ghosts and then use the Poltergust-64 to suck them up. Where this formula differentiates from the other Luigi's Mansions' gameplay is that Luigi must first use one of the Spectral Slots in order to remove their invisibly by focusing on them with the piece's viewing hole, otherwise the Strobe-Light will have no effect. Another additional change to the gameplay is the inclusion of Spectral Slots; aside from being major items in the story, they also give Luigi a unique ghost-based abilities. These range from intangibility, levitation, possession and invisibility. The game's progression can be considered a comibation of the first and second ''Luigi's Mansion''s games; whilst missions are split up into levels, there is no level completed menu and the next one starts immediately from where the last mission left off. There is still the option to replay the specific mission sections, as certain things will change in the area, impeding or allowing access to bonus items. Controls *L-Pad=Moving *R-Pad=Look around *B=Run / Jump during sucking *A=Strobe-Light *X=Dark-Light *Y=View through Spectral Slot *R1=Suck *L1=Blow *L2=Switch Spectral Slot *R2=Use Spectral Slot Worlds *Underground Tomb-The tutorial level, an newly discovered catacomb **P1-New Tomb ***Journey into the newly discovered tomb *Spookdon - A mysterious town connected to all the other worlds, serves as the hub area after clearing the levels **A1-Wrecked Arrival ***Second rule of bus crashes; make sure you find all your lost luggage **A2-Haunted Households ***To make his way through the town, Luigi must transverse through the empty houses **A3-Unamusing Park ***Searching for the Key to the City takes Luigi into an abandoned amusement park **A4-Boogyeman Begins ***Luigi has his second encounter with the mysterious Boogeyman, which persues him through the houses and amusement park **A5-Mayoral Household ***Now within the house of the mayor, Luigi must track down the Spectral Slot's location **A6-An Amoral Mayor ***The current owner of the Spectral Slot is less than willing to hand it over *Poltergeist's Park - An overgrown nature park **B1-Sheer Boredom ***There's a problem for Luigi; the entrance to the Park is covered in weeds. Maybe the next door Home Depo will have something that can help **B2-A Sprinkle of Rain ***The garden's require a little bit of rain to get them back to their former glory. Rain from the Park's watering system **B3-Glass Lass ***Luigi needs to get a special seed to progress and it may lie within the glass greenhouse **B4-A-Maze-Ing ***Puns aside, Luigi needs to get through a giant maze. Don't ignore the sign before going in **B5-Rising Rose ***The speed seems to be growing a little faster than expected. Best try and keep up with it **B6-Roost for a Rumble ***Birds like shiny things and a Spectral Slot is especially shiny *Exorcised Airliner - A crashed plane in a forest **C1-Up the Slide ***A plane isn't easy to board without a passport so Luigi will need to find another way in **C2-The Boogeyman Comes Back ***The third encounter with the Boogeyman has Luigi hiding beneath the seats of any class **C3-Chasm of the Cargo ***The Spectral Slot may be in the cargo hold. Too bad something else is interested in what is in there **C4-First Class Clues ***The Spectral Slot is missing, but the thief must have left something to follow **C5-There, Under the Chair ***Turns out, a key isn't so easy to hold onto when the entire plane tends to tilt **C6-Pilot's Peak ***Blinding greed is not something a pilot should ingulf in *Cursed Coves - A series of costal tunnels **D1-Beachfright ***A beach crawling with ghosts needs a ghost hunter to free the sends **D2-Beneath the Beach ***Tunnels hidden by the sand may lead to the entrance to the lighthouse **D3-Light of the House ***A light house usually has light - both inside and outside **D4-Ship Siege ***With the pirate ship newly beached, Luigi must now board it in search of the map **D5-Missing Map ***The map is runined, but not unsalvageable - just need to find all the parts. And sticky tape **D6-Claw of the Crab ***Finding the secret treasure was easy - it's getting it out the clutches of the crab that's the issue *Terrifying Towers-A building with multiple purposes and a supernatural history **E1-Avalanche Attack ***The biggest threat from snow is that it can come into avalanche form **E2-Source of the Smoke ***With a red smoke cloaking the mansion and inducing all sorts of effects, Luigi will need to tell real from false to find the source **E3-Ghosts of the Past ***There are residents in this old place and they never truly left their favourite meeting spot **E4-Search for the Study ***The clues have been found, now use them to find something else **E5-Turn down the Turrets ***With all that noise outside, it's no wonder you can't get to sleep! Get that noise silenced **E6-Drive into Dreams ***When the Hypnotist said we were going to dive into dreams, I didn't know he was referring to a nightmare! *Ectoplasm Empire-Ancient ruins in the middle of a jungle **F1-The Golden Gate ***This empire was so rich, they had a solid gold welcoming mat! Only it's not so welcoming... **F2-Jog of the Jaguar ***People love to run - in both sport events and when being pursed by a giant cat. In this case, it's a combination of the two! **F3-Planet of the Plants *** **F4-An Alter-Nate Route **F5-Boogeyman and the Bugs **F6-Getting to the Point *Ronaldo's Mansion-The final location, formerly owned by Luigi's uncle **G1-Memory Lane **G2-Mystery of the Missing Mansion **G3-The Burrowing Boo **G4-Gate of the Ghosts **G5-The Pieces fall into Place **G6-Boogeyman's Battle *Soulberus-The final boss **H1-The Ultimate Ghost Items *Coins *Dollars *Gold Bars *Pearls *Ghostly Gemstones **Spiders **Bats **Rats **Ravens **Snakes **Scarabs **Cats Enemies *Ghost Goombas *Ghost Koopas *Ghost Shy Guys *Ghost Lakitus *Ghost Wrigglers *Specter Goombas *Specter Koopas *Specter Shy Guys *Specter Lakitus *Specter Wrigglers *Possessed Stuffies *Possessed Knights *Possessed Pirate Skeletons *Possessed Statues *Boos Bosses Mini-Bosses *The Boogeyman (Underground Tomb, Spookdon, Exorcised Airline, Terrifying Towers, Ronaldo's Mansion) *Phantom Train (Spookdon) *Shardina (Poltergeist's Park) *Cousin Crow (Exorcised Airline) *Creepy Cortez (Cursed Coves) Main Bosses Trivia Category:Luigi's Mansion Games Category:Deathbattlewatcher5 Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Fan Games